


Domesticity

by TheSilverDream



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sure.”Sho said, smiling at how domestic it feels. Watching TV while eating and discussing what grocery to buy. God, he wants this forever, Sho thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this fic on my notebook, made small changes here and there and deem it decent enough to shared. The pace is a bit slow, so I hope you all aren’t bored reading it and stop in the middle, Lol. Enjoy! :D

“Sho-chan?”Aiba called as he let himself in into Sho’s apartment. It was easier now that Sho gave him the spare key to his place. He used to wait outside whenever he went to Sho’s place and the older man hasn’t come home yet. Sho decided to give the key when one day he come home and saw Aiba sleeping in front of his apartment door. That was a month ago and today was the first time Aiba finally get to use his own key.  
  
“Sho-chan?”Aiba called again, walking farther inside the apartment. “I wonder if he’s still sleeping.”  
  
He put his bag on the couch and headed toward Sho’s bedroom. He knocked on the door twice but there was no answer. He opened the door and smiled when he saw sprawled on the bed shirtless. He must have taken the shirt off during the night.  
  
As a newscaster on a midnight news, Sho usually get back home in the morning. That’s why sometimes he slept until noon to make up his sleeping time. When he’s not working during the night, he usually is a morning person.  
  
Aiba walked toward the bed and caressed Sho’s face lightly. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed Sho’s cheek. “Sleep tight.”Aiba said, walking back out of the bedroom.  
~~*~~  
  
  
Sho stirred from his sleep and blinked a couple of times to clear his eyes. Sighing he wonder what woke him up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and frowned when he heard a vacuum cleaner outside his bedroom door. He climbed off of the bed and walked toward the door. He opened the door quietly and peeked outside. He smiled when he saw Aiba tidying up the living room. He knows he’s a messy person and sometimes just tossed his dirty clothes on the couch.  
  
He approached Aiba who’s still unaware of Sho’s presence and hugged him from behind. He chuckled when Aiba yelped at the contact.  
  
“Oh my God, Sho-chan, You scared me.”Aiba said, unconsciously clutching his chest. “I thought you’re still sleeping.”  
  
“I was, I got woken up by the vacuum sound.”Sho said, nuzzling Aiba’s neck.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”Aiba said, turning around to faced his boyfriend. “But I can’t stand the mess. How many times have I told you to put your dirty clothes on the laundry basket?”  
  
Sho kissed Aiba’s jaw and move up to his ear and mumbled. “I don’t know, a hundred times maybe.”  
  
“And you never listened to any of them.”Aiba said, huffing slightly. “Now go wash your face and brush your teeth, I’ll make coffee.”  
  
“Alright.”Sho said and pecked Aiba lightly on the lips before releasing his embrace and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
“Do you want something to eat?” Aiba asked, resuming his work. “It would be take out though, you forgot to restock your fridge, again.”  
  
“Fine, whatever you want.”Sho said from the bathroom. He decided to take a shower as well instead of just washing his face and brushing his teeth. By the time he walked out the bathroom, Aiba has finished tidying up the living room and now he was at the kitchen, washing the dishes.  
  
“The food will be here in 10 minutes, I called that Chinese restaurant we usually ordered from.”Aiba said, not looking up from what he was doing.  
  
“Okay.”Sho said and walked inside his bedroom to get change. wearing t-shirt and sweatpants he went back to the living room. He sit beside Aiba who’s watching TV, cradling a cup of tea, after finishing the dishes. There’s a cup of coffee in front of Aiba, he took the cup and drink it. He grimaced at the taste, nothing tasted good after brushing teeth. “What are we watching?”  
  
“Big Hero 6.”Aiba said.  
  
“Isn’t that kid movie?”Sho asked, chuckling.  
  
“So?”Aiba asked, looking at Sho with narrow eyes. Sho always laughed at him every time he chooses kids movies to watch during their date night.  
  
“Nothing.”Sho said, putting his arm around Aiba’s shoulder and pulling him in toward his body. “It suits you.”  
  
Aiba just rolled his eyes and leaned more toward Sho’s body. Not long, they heard the door bell. Sho get up from the couch and walked toward the front door. He opened the door and smiled when he saw the delivery guy. He took his wallet and paid for the food before closing the door and walked back toward the couch, depositing the food on the table. They shared the food and started eating.  
  
“What time did you get home this morning?”Aiba asked between bites.  
  
“I’m not sure.”Sho said while chewing. “6 am maybe.”  
  
“Hmm.”Aiba said, fixing his gaze on the TV. “We should go out shopping after this, there’s literally nothing in your fridge.”  
  
“Sure.”Sho said, smiling at how domestic it feels. Watching TV while eating and discussing what grocery to buy. God, he wants this forever, Sho thought. They’ve been in relationship for years, all their friends already said that they looks like an old married couple. Especially on the way they bickered and on the way they finished each other sentences. He didn’t realized that he stopped eating and just stared at Aiba’s face until the younger man looked up and asked.  
  
“What? You smile like a dork.”Aiba said, chuckling.  
  
“Nothing,”Sho said, putting down his food. “I just think about something.”  
  
“About what?”Aiba asked, staring at Sho’s face. “Something good?”  
  
“Yups, really good.”Sho said, smiling.  
  
Aiba tilted his head, frowning at Sho’s word. “Care to share?”  
  
“I just thought about how domestic it all feels.”Sho said, still smiling. “Sitting on the couch, watching TV while eating, talking about grocery, I like it, it feels nice.”  
  
“Oh.”Aiba said, chewing slowly, thinking about what Sho said. “It is nice.”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about this for sometimes.”Sho said, suddenly serious. “Do you want to live together? We’ve been in relationship for years, I think it’s about time we take the next step.”  
  
“To tell you the truth, I’ve been thinking about it too.”Aiba said, putting his take out carton on the table. “Ever since you gave me the key to your place.”  
  
“What?”Sho asked, surprised. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
  
“I don’t know.”Aiba said, shrugging. “When you gave me the key, you just said that it would make it easier for me to come to your place, you never said anything about living together, so I thought that you’re not ready for it or something.”  
  
Sho said nothing, he did gave Aiba the key just because he doesn’t want the younger man to wait outside whenever he come to his place and didn’t think about living together. He shook his head a little to clear his mind when Aiba talking again.  
  
“But usually, a guy didn’t give their partner their spare key without thinking about living together at least for a bit, right? So when you said nothing, I also said nothing, I don’t want to make things awkward if you hadn’t think about it.”Aiba said, picking at his nail.  
  
Sho thought about it and finally make a decision. “Well, do you want to live together with me? Even though technically you already live here, since you spend your day off here and you have your spare clothes and your own tooth brush here.”  
  
“It’s not spur of the moment decision right?”Aiba asked, chewing his bottom lips nervously. “I don’t want you to regret it later.”  
  
“No, it’s not.”Sho said. “I’ve been thinking about it sometimes, but never too deep, so it’s not like it's a new thing for me.”  
  
Aiba looked at Sho and smiled. “Yeah, of course I want to live together with you, if you’ll have me.”  
  
Sho smiled widely and hugged Aiba tightly. From now on, the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw before sleeping would be Aiba’s face, his heart filled with warmth thinking about it. “I hope we can be together forever.”  
  
“Yeah.”Aiba said, smiling. “I’m sure we can do this.”


End file.
